Forever
by SEJDancer
Summary: One Tree Hill my way. Nayley, Brucas, Jeyton. Please review! Chapter 5 is up!
1. Together

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, and is my version of One Tree Hill. It's based on what is happening now, but I'm changing some of it to fit my story, since I don't like where some of the couples are heading.

* * *

**

* * *

Haley sat in front of her mirror, brushing her hair. _Where do you go when you're lonely? Where do you go when the stars go blue? Where do you go when you're lonely I'll follow you, when the stars go blue…_Haley thought in her head, thinking about her husband. She felt sorry for herself, wishing she was back in Nathan's arms. _Does he still love me?_

_I'm coming Haley_, Nathan thought as he pushed his way through backstage, searching for Haley's dressing room. He stopped outside a door, and heard singing. He knew it was Haley's voice. He opened the door, and Haley spun around and tears came to her eyes. She raced to Nathan and wrapped her arms around him. He held her close.

"Nathan. I'm so sorry! You know this is what I've wanted. And I've wanted it for so long. And this has nothing to do with Chris! I swear. It's just, I love to sing too and…."

"Haley, I've missed you."

"…Me too." Haley said and rested her head on Nathan's chest. "I'm sorry." He leaned down and kissed her.

As they sat down together to talk, neither of them noticed Chris watching them from the doorway, not liking what he saw.

* * *

The doorbell rang, and Lucas opened the door to find Brooke on his doorstep, with tears in her eyes and mascara running down her cheeks. Her eyes were red from crying.

"Brooke?" Luke asked.

"We're moving in 3 days!" Brooke cried, as she stumbled into the house. Lucas wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried.

"Shhh…it's ok. Everything will be fine. We'll figure a way out of this." Brook looked up into Lucas' eyes. Luke sat down on the couch in the living room and Brooke laid with her head in his lap. He stroked her hair.

"Luke, I don't want to go. I grew up here. This is where home is. This is where all my friends are. This is where my heart is. I can't leave all this behind for California." Brooke said softly.

"I know." Luke said, and bent over and kissed her on the forehead. They gazed into each other's eyes. Slowly, Brooke sat up, and kissed Lucas. And Lucas didn't mind a bit. Brooke laid back down and looked up at him. _If only we could stay here like this forever.

* * *

_

Jake sat with his head in his hands on Peyton's bed. Peyton was holding Jenny, not knowing what to say to Jake. She didn't know how to make this better, how to make Nikki go away. Peyton put Jenny in her crib and sat next to Jake, just looking at him.

"I don't know what I'm going to do, Peyton," Jake told her. "I don't want her to have Jenny. She doesn't deserve her. I can't live without Jenny. Nikki doesn't deserve Jenny."

"I know Jake. She can't have Jenny, she belongs with you. But what are we going to do?" Peyton asked.

"I'm not sure yet. But I'll think of something, I have to. I can't loose Jenny, not to her."

"We won't let her. We'll figure this out together," Peyton reassured him, scared of what was going to happen to the sweet little baby in the crib in her room. _I don't want to loose them again. I won't. Not without a fight. _Peyton thought determinedly

* * *

**

* * *

A/N: Please Review! Tell me if you loved or hated it.**


	2. New Peson, Old Enemies

**Disclaimer: No I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of its characters. If I did, things wouldn't be going the way they are, and it would look like this:

* * *

**

* * *

"Who is that?" Lucas asked. 

"I don't know. Maybe she's new. I'm gonna go introduce myself." Brooke bounded up to the new girl. "Hey! Mine names Brooke. Are you new here?" she asked as she held out her hand.

"Uh, yea. I am. I'm Tessa."

"Where are you going next?"

"Biology..."

"Great! Me too! Let's go!" Brooke said as they walked to Biology Brook talking a mile a minute. Lucas watched her the whole time. He knew he loved her. _I don't want her to move. What if I never see her again? _Lucas thought. He shook himself of that thought, and followed Brooke to Biology.

Class started and Lucas just stared at Brooke. If he could just hold her. If he could just kiss her. Then maybe she'd see how much he really did miss her. Lucas raised his hand. "Yes Lucas?" Mr. Almid asked.

"Uh, can I...use...the...lav?" Lucas asked, just wanting to get out of the classroom away from Brooke who was like a drug that he needed but knew he couldn't have.

"Sure." Lucas got out of his seat and left the class room. He walked away from the door, and leaned against the blue lockers. He heard a door open on his left, and was surprised to see Brook step out of their Biology classroom.

"So Broody watcha doin' out here?" Brooke questioned him.

"Ah, nothing." Lucas said evasively, not knowing himself. He looked into her brown eyes, and she looked into his. He slowly leaned closer to her, and she came the rest of the way, meeting in the middle for a kiss. Lucas pulled away, much to Brooke's disappointment. "Look, I'm sorry Brooke, I know you just wanted to be friends." Luke apologized.

"Don't," Brooke said covering his mouth with her hand. "I was so hurt when you cheated on me," Brookes's voice quivered, remembering the pain he caused her. "But I don't think I ever stopped loving you. I think about you all the time. You've been here always. I want to stay here, with you," she said. And not waiting for a response she kissed him again. Neither one of them stopped.

* * *

"Hey Haley," Chris said as he walked into her dressing room. 

"Hey," Haley replied.

"So, Michelle and Jessica want us to practice our duet tonight. They said that you were alittle off last night." Chris said.

"Man! Nathan and I were going to go out to dinner tonight!" Haley told him.

"Well then, looks like you'll have to change your plans. Why is he here? He shouldn't be. You're fine here," Chris whispered as he leaned in and kissed her.

_Whoa! _Haley thought. She drew her head back and shoved him away from her. "What are you doing?" Haley asked, confused.

"What does it look like, Girlie?" Chis retorted as he grabbed her arms and kissed her again. Chris felt a hand on his shoulder, pulling him off of Haley, and felt the blow followed by blood trickling down his face. Chris stumbled backwards, tripped on something, and fell to the floor.

"NATHAN!" Haley yelled, "OH MY GOD! Thank you! ...Oh no! It's not what it looked like! I don't like Chris! He came onto me! I would never do anything to hurt you Nathan! You have to believe me!" Haley begged him.

"I know Haley. I saw it. I love you, and I wouldn't let him hurt you," Nathan reassured her.

_He said that he loves me! _Haley thought happily, as tears slid down her cheeks for the second time that day. She couldn't hold them back, she was so relieved. She slowly turned around to see Chris regaining his consciousness, and he didn't look happy.

_No, no, no, no, no! _Was all that swirreled around Chris' head._ Haley will be mine. He can't ruin it._ He couldn't see properly, but he could make out the figure of the person that hit him. With all his might he lunged toward Nathan, knocking him to the ground. Chris started punching Nathan anywhere he could and Nathan did the same. Chris however, wasn't as strong as Nathan and he soon had Chris pinned to the ground. He vaguely heard Haley screaming, and felt someone pulling him off Chris.

Nathan looked dazed with cuts and bruised and Chris looked worse. _Oh Nathan. I love you so much! God! I can't believe Chris! I can't believe I ever kissed him, or felt anything for him! He's such a jerk! _Haley thought as she rushed to her husband and touched the cut above his right eye. He winced in pain. Chris was coming to again, and she walked over to him. "Stay away from me. Don't come near me, ever!" She warned him. Then the security guard, Tom, took Chris back to his room. "C'mon," Haley said to Nathan, "Let's get you cleaned up." She rummaged around in the room and found some bandages. She went to got look for ice, and Nathan went with her, not trusting Chris to let her go alone.

* * *

"Peyton, the only way I can make sure that Nikki doesn't get Jenny is throught a court," Jake said. 

"Yeah, but what if they decide that Nikki should have a chance to be a mom? You told me before that the court usually sides with the mom anyways. And I can't affored to lose either her or you," Peyton replied.

"I know. But I need to get Nikki away from Jenny. Besides I think there's a way to show the court that Nikki's not a suitable mother."

"Oh yeah? How?" Peyton asked eagerly.

"Well, before, when we going out she used some drugs. Cocaine. And I knew what she was like afterwards, although I never used it." Peyton hung her head in shame. Jake continued, "Last night, when she showed up again to try and take Jenny it seemed like she had been using it again. I don't know for sure, but if we can prove that she was using it, then I know I can keep Jenny!"

"How are we going to prove that?" Peyton asked.

"I'm not completely sure...But we could sneak into wherever she's staying and see. Then we can go to the police and tell them. I'm sure they'll handle it from there." Jake told her.

"Why do we have to go to sneak into her house first? We don't we just go to the police first?"

"Because, I don't want Nikki to be able to prove that I'm nervous that she might have any chance of keeping Jenny. Becasue then they'll think that she might be a good mother, when we all know that she's not. She didn't even care for her! It's not fair!" Jake yelled, thinking of how Jenny might be taken away from him. Peyton didn't fully comprehend why they couldn't go to the police, but she didn't argue. How could he aford to make mistakes when Jenny might be taken away from him.

* * *

**

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much to those of you that reviewed! It helped me get motivated to write.**


	3. To Go or Not

**Disclaimer: No I don't own One Tree Hill. For if I indeed did it would look something like my story below. **

**A/N: Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed! Especially ****Duckygirl** **who corrected me:... And just some things that i noticed was it's jessica harp, not jennifer and hayley is spelled wrong, it's spelled haley! Just for your information! (I did correct that, thanks!) And to OneTree Hill Muffin14 who wrote what she thought:..but i just hope you go into details more, and also dont sugar coat the thoughts..like when their thinking to themselfs instead of like "i love you so much" maybe like "i love him so much i just wish he knew" because it sounds and flows better..just thought i'd help out! hope i dont offend you because your writing is great! keep it coming cant wait to read your update! You didn't offend me. I thank you all for your honesty! It helps me write a better story. (And I hope you dont' mind that I put what you wrote here)

* * *

**

_Ring! _Lucas turned to find his cell phone, and found it next to his bed. _It's Nathan. I hope everything OK. What if ifs not? _"Hello?"

"Hey Luke. Listen, do you think you could come up here?"

"Nathan, where?"

"To New York."

"Why, is something wrong?"

"Well, sorta"

"What happened?"

Nathan took a deep breath and told Luke about everything since he got to New York City. He told him about Chris and what he did to Haley.

"Man, that sucks." Luke said.

"I know. So, can you?" Nathan queried.

"Uh, yea, sure...I guess."

"Good. Call me when you get your tickets."

"O.K. I gotta go. Some of us have school," Luke joked.

"I know. But we have off next week. I only missed two days."

"Ok, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Luke"

"Bye Nathan."

_Why would Chris do that to Haley? Oh well. I better go ask mom if I can go. _Lucas walked into the kitchen to find his mom. He found her sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in her hands, staring out into space.

"Hey, mom?"

"Hm?" Karen said as she broke out of her tance. "What Luke?"

"Uh, could I...uh, go to New York?" Lucas asked her with his eyebrows raised, hoping she said yes.

"New York?" Karen asked back, surprised.

"Yeah. Haley and Nathan are there. And Nathan sort of needs me to be there." Luke explained.

"Lucas, I'm not so sure that's a good idea. Nathan might need you, but what about school?"

"Mom, tomorrow is Saturday and next week we'll have off. I promise I'll call you everynight."

"Fine, if you want." Karen agreed reluctantly

Lucas sat down to eat while his mom went to ther bedroom to get ready for work. He thought about New York, and what it would be like.

Lunch was awkward for Lucas. He couldn't stop his eyes from wandering over to Brooke. He didn't know what was going on between them. He wasn't sure if anything was in the first place. _You have to stop thinking about her! She's only driving you nuts! Besides, she's still with Felix. And he doesn't like you to begin with. _Lucas stared down at his notebook and absently wrote "New York City" on it. Then the bell rang. He picked up his stuff and started to walk to English. Brooke caught a glimpse of what he wrote.

"Hey Broody!" Brooke yelled as she caught up with him.

"Hey."

"What's with New York? You're not planning on...leaving?" She asked with a hint of despair.

"Actually, I am." Her smile vanished from her face, and Luke noticed it. How could he not? "Nathan wanted me to go up there. He needs me there. So I'm going to go, and probably stay next week."

"Oh, really?" Brooke said as her eyebrows shot up. "Ok then! Bye!" Her smile came back brighter and she walked off to her next class. _Not that smile! I don't know what she's planning this time.

* * *

_

_So Broody's going to New York? With out me? I mean, the gang...yea. Hmm..maybe I can...just maybe run into him up there? Yea, like he's going to believe that Brooke. That you just _happened _to be in New York when he's there. _

When Peyton walked into History, she could tell Brooke was dreaming up another plan.

"Now what, Brooke?" Peyton asked. Brooke didn't respond. "Hello? Brooke? EARTH TO BROOKE!"

"Oh! Sorry P. Sawyer. Guess I was just thinking."

"No way!" Peyton joked. "What about?"

"Oh, nothing..." Brooke said nonchalantly.

"Brooke," Peyton warned, "you better tell me!"

"Ok, fine, but only because I'm dying to tell someone!" Brooke sqealed and lowered her voice, "So, Luke's going to New York. And I was just thinking, maybe I could, I don't know, just bump into him up there?"

"Brooke, you just need to tell him that you're going with him."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No Peyton! It'll seem like..." Brooke trailed off. "Fine, but you have to come with!"

"Brooke! No!"

"Yes!" Brooke said cockily. "Or I'm not going."

"Fine. But I'm bringing Jake."

"Fine by me."

"Fine."

"Fine."

They both smiled and settled down into their seats, thinking about their upcoming trip.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that it's sort of short. But I wanted to post something, so I'll try to write more for the next chapter. Please review! I'm always open to ideas and suggestions.**


	4. Moving In and Out

**Disclaimer: No I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of its characters. If I did, things wouldn't be going the way they are, and it would look like this:

* * *

**

"Oh My God Peyton!" Brooke screamed into Peyton's ear. Peyton's ear stung and she pulled the phone away from her ear. 

"What's wrong Brooke?" Peyton asked, concerned about her best friend.

"Everything's all wrong! I totally forgot, Peyt! We're moving TOMORROW!" Brooke sobbed into her phone. The thought hit Peyton like a train. _SHE'S MOVING! SHE CAN'T MOVE! SHE CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE! _"I don't know what to do!" Brooke complained as she cried.

"Brooke! Don't worry I'm coming over!" Peyton said in a rush.

"Okay," Brooke replied in a broken voice. Peyton hung up her phone, grabbed her keys, and drove to Brooke's house. She was surprised to see boxes in the front yard. She dashed inside and ran up the stairs to Brooke's room. She found her lying on her bed with her knees up to her chest and a box of tissues by her side.

"Brooke..." was all Peyton could say. She didn't know what else to say to make everything OK. Brooke turned to face her. Black lines were running down her cheeks from her mascara and her crying. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were red and puffy. Peyton sat down on Brooke's bed and wrapped her arms around her. Sadness engulfing both of them.

"I don't want to leave," Brooke said quietly like a small child. "This is my home."

"I know Brooke, I know."

"What am I going to do?" Brooke asked helplessly.

_ If only she could stay here. _Peyton thought._ Wait a minute! She can! She really can! She can stay with me!_

"BROOKE!" Peyton yelled at her genius.

"What?" Brooke asked miserably.

"You can stay with me!" Peyton said triumpahntly.

"What?"

"I said, you can stay with me! I mean, my dad's never home anyways! And you could have the spare bedroom! It's not like anyone uses it. You can stay here in Tree Hill!" Peyton explained, overjoyed.

"Oh P. Sawyer!" Brooke laughed. "Are you sure?" Peyton nodded.

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes!"

"Ok!" Brooke said, letting out her breath. "I'm going to go tell my parents that I'm staying here!" Brooke squealed and bounded down the steps. Peyton looked around and saw that none of Brooke's things had been packed up yet. _She probably just denied that she was moving. _Peyton heard yelling downstairs. _Uh-oh. That doesn't sound too good. _Peyton started to pack some of Brooke's things into boxes. Brooke came into her room.

Brooke sighed. "They didn't take to it too well. But they accepted the fact that I didn't want to, no, can't move to California with them. I need to stay here. But they promised that they would call me all of the time. And they'll even come to visit, and I can go visit them there." Brooke looked down to her fidgeting hands. A tear ran down her cheek. _How can I leave my parents? Well, Brooke this shouldn't be hard for you. They were never here to begin with. Except this time you'll know where they are._

"Brooke? Are you ok? Because you know we'll love you no matter what you do," Peyton tried to comfort her.

"No," Brooke said determindly, "this is what I want. To stay here." Peyton nodded. They packed up all of Brooke's things and took them to Peyton's house.

* * *

Peyton opened the door to her guest room. "Well, this is it." Brooke looked around at her new room. _It certainly isn't as big as my bedroom. I mean, old bedroom. But whatever, at least I get to stay here. _Brooke took a deep breath, and flopped onto the bed. She propped herself up and gestered for Peyton to do the same. They looked up at the ceiling.

"So," Brooke said inquisitivly, "why isn't this Jake's room?"

"Well,...um...you know...with...Jenny. Yeah! Jenny! We, you know, wanted both of us to be there...?" Peyton quickly made up.

"Sure," Brooke agreed sarcasticly. Peyton feigned mock hurt. They burst out in giggles. The two unpacked all of Brooke's things and tried to get everything into some kind of order.

"So, have you told Luke that you're going to New York with him?" Peyton asked.

"Uh, no. Hey! You're coming too!"

"Why don't you call him and see when his flight's leaving for New York City? Then we can go get our tickets," Peyton suggested.

"Fine," Brooke said as she dialed Luke's number. "Hi Broody! It's me. What time is your flight to New York? 7:00? AM! Ok. See you. Bye." Brooke hung up. "He's leaving at seven in the morning!"

"Yea, I kinda figured," Peyton chuckled.

"That's nuts!"

"But if you don't want to waste a second in NYC, you better get the same tickets."

"WE! Fine, let's go get our tickets," Brooke said and dragged Peyton out of the house and into their car.

* * *

Brooke went inside and sat at the counter of Karen's Cafe. "Hey, you're...Tessa. Right?"

"Yeah," the girl replied. "And you're Brooke."

Brooke smiled, "The one and only! So how do you like it in Tree Hill?"

"It's Ok. I miss my friends."

"Haven't you made any here?"

"Not really," Tessa confessed. Brooke pitied the poor girl. _Oh! Maybe she should come to New York with us! Then she can meet Hayley. I'm sure she'll like her. Oooh! We'll have so much fun!_

"Tessa, have you ever been to New York City?"

"Of course! I go there all the time. Or well, used to. Before we moved here. I love it there."

"Would you like to go to New York with us?"

"Us?"

"Yea, me, Peyton, Jake, and Lucas. Nathan and Haley are up there already. I'm sure you'll love all of them!" Brooke said, excited to show off her new friend.

"Uh, well, sure!" Tessa said, excited to be let in on the fun.

"Ok, well you'll have to buy your own ticket. Is that ok?"

"Yea," Tessa scoffed. "There's enough to go around," she muttered. _I bet they won't notice I'm gone unless Gemma tells them. They won't even worry if they ever do notice. _

"Sounds good! I've got to go, but we're all catching the 7:00 plane tomorrow. We'll pick you up and drive you to the airport."

"Ok. Fine with me."

"Good," Brooke smiled, and started to walk out of the cafe. She spun around, and went back to Tessa. "Sorry, but I don't know where you live."

"Oh, of course!" Tessa said as she wrote down the address. "This is where I'll be, since we can't move into our new house yet."

"Cool. What house are you moving into?" Brooke asked, trying to remember who moved out of Tree Hill.

"Um, I think it's on Sunset Road? 120? I'm not sure." Brooke's head spun. _That's my house! Correction, was. _

"Ok. See you tomorrow then."

"See ya."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think, good or bad. (Reviews make me write faster! lol)**


	5. Going

**Disclaimer: No I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of its characters. If I did, things wouldn't be going the way they are, and it would look like this:**

"BROOKE!" Peyton said loudly, getting slightly annoyed with her best friend, who refused to get up. "Brooke! If you don't get up now, we'll miss our flight! BROOKE!" Peyton started shaking her. Peyton leaned down next to Brooke and whispered, "If you don't get up, you won't get to see Lucas for a week."

"I'M UP!" Brooke yelled, and sat up. Peyton smiled.

"Finally! Let's go!"

"Ok, ok. I'm going." Brooke said as she tumbled out of bed. She put on her jeans, and a magenta top. She did her hair, and applied her make-up. Peyton came in and grabbed one of Brooke's bags, and started to lug it out of her room.

"Geez Brooke! What do you have in here? Bricks?"

"No, only what I need."

"Yea, that and enough clothes to last for a year!" Peyton teased.

"I just want to be prepared. Just in case.," Brooke said.

"I'll say." Brooke stuck her tongue out at Peyton as she grabbed one of her bags, and carried it out to the car. Jake raised his eyebrows when he saw all of Brooke and Peyton's luggage.

"Are you sure it's all going to fit?" he asked.

"And you said I brought a lot of stuff!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Well, you did. Plus I need all of this stuff!"

"Riiiiiight Peyton," Brooke said sarcastically. Peyton swatted Brooke on her arm.

"I'm going to go lock the house, and then we'll be ready to go," Peyton said as she went back to the house.She locked it, and ran back to the car. "All set!"

"Let's go!" Brooke squealed. "Oh! Jake! Don't forget! We have to pick up Tessa!"

"Who?" Jake asked.

"Tessa, she's new. And she's going to New York with us," Brooke said, cocking her head, daring Jake to argue with her.

"Ok, whatever. Where does she live?" He asked.

"Ummmm……On Forrest Road, for now," she said.

"For now?" Peyton queried.

"Yea, she hasn't moved into her house yet." Brooke replied.

"Who is she staying with now?"

"Her aunt's house."

"Where will she live?"

"Uh," _my house_ she thought. "I'm…not sure." Brooke lied.

"Oh. Ok." Peyton said.

"Which house?" Jake asked as he pulled onto Forrest Road.

Brooke squinted. "That one!" she said as she pointed out a small white house with blue shutters. Jake pulled into the driveway, and Brooke hopped out of the car. As she was about to knock on the door, it opened. "Hey!" Brooke said taken by surprise.

"Sorry, I just didn't want to wake up my parents."

"Ok, let's go!" Brooke said as she clapped her hands together in excitement. She helped Tessa load her bags into the trunk. "See Jake! They all fit!" Brooke yelled, as she motioned for Tessa to get in.

* * *

"Broody!" Brooke shouted happily as several people turned to see who had yelled. Lucas turned around, obviously surprised to see Brooke there.

"Hey Cheery!" He said taken aback. "Hey guys..."

"Hey" they all replied.

"What...what are you guys doing?" He asked.

"Brooke! You didn't tell him!" Peyton laughed.

"It just...slipped my mind!" Brooke said making up an excuse. They all laughed.

"Well, we better get our stuff, before the plane leaves without us!" Peyton said, and they all headed to get their stuff. They boarded the plane without any problems. Luke had a window seat, and Brooke sat next to him. Tessa was on the aisle with Jake and Peyton behind them. They chatted on the way up there, but it was too long for Brooke who soon was fast asleep on Luke's shoulder. Once he noticed this, he leaned down and kissed her on her forehead.

"Do you think they'll get back together?" Peyton whispered to Jake.

"I don't know. But who knows? It's a whole 'nother city..." Jake replied.

"Yeah..." Peyton laid her head on Jake's shoulder. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I think we need to find Tessa a guy. Maybe then she won't be so quiet..."

"She hardly has a chance to talk between you and Brooke!" Jake joked.

"You know what?"

"What, Peyt?"

"We need to get those two together."

"Who?"

"Duh!" Peyton said quietly, as she pointed to Brooke and Lucas in the seats infront of them. "They're perfect for each other. And they both miss each other."

"How are we going to do that?" Jake asked.

"I'm not sure...yet," Peyton replied, smiling and trying to think of a plan.

**A/N: I know it's been awhile since I updated! Sorry 'bout that. School always finds a way to interfere. Unfortunately .**


End file.
